When They Discover The Truth
by fizzybubbles13
Summary: When you lie, someone always discovers the truth. For Remus, he tells his friends he was visiting his ill mum or such each full moon. Normally, when people discover the truth, especially when you're a werewolf, it is quite bad. But maybe his friends will understand. My short spin on what happened when James, Sirius, and Peter discovered that Remus was a werewolf.


**Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling. I am also lying. **

Remus Lupin had three good friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. The Marauders, they called themselves, troublemakers.

He was happy. Although James and Sirius tended to be caught, Remus always managed to stay out of trouble. Until one night, when Professor McGonagall caught him trying to sneak off with one of her birds used in Transfiguration lessons, on James and Sirius's suggestion. She had, quite obviously, given him detention. Thus ended his happiness for the moment.

So, that was the reason he spent his Saturday evening scrubbing the floor of Snape's potion cabinet, per the Potion Master's request.

The floor scrubbing wasn't the worst part of that night though.

Because Remus Lupin had a secret. He was a werewolf, having been bitten at the age of four. Terrified his friends would abandon him if they found out, he never told them. They were suspicious at his disappearance once a month, and his general fatigue the day afterwards. But he told them stories. That his mum had been sick, that his dog had died. They had accepted the stories he had told them, but always still seemed a bit suspicious anyway.

Remus came back to his dorm that he shared with his friends that night, rain pouring outside the windows, to find James reading a book. That in of itself was suspicious. James never read, or studied. But what chilled Remus was the title.

_The Symptoms and Story of Lycanthropy. _

He gulped. "What're you reading, James?" Remus tried to sound casual.

"Nothing." Said James, hastily stuffing the book under his bed, out of sight behind the thick red curtains. "Just a little studying up. For exams."

Remus relaxed a little. Maybe he was just reading to study. Exams were coming up in two weeks after all. Could it really have just been coincidental?

-Two nights later-

After dinner, full of delicious turkey and potatoes and pudding, the Marauders hurried up the stairs to the common room. James hurrying them along, claiming to have a new prank.

"James, let's hear it!" Sirius shouted joyfully, once the four of them, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, were all up in their dorm.

"Hold on a second, Sirius, Peter. Remus, you sit over there for a second. I want to talk to them real quick." James said, beckoning the other boys over to a corner and they began whispering.

Remus could feel the sweat on his forehead. They knew, they definitely knew. He was screwed. This was his last day at this wonderful school.

The three boys came over and sat down next to him on his bed. It seemed like a good sign. If they were repulsed, Remus thought, they wouldn't want to sit next to him.

But then Sirius cleared his throat, looking grim. "We know you're a werewolf, mate."

His blood ran cold. Remus couldn't bring himself to speak, so he just gave a half nod.

"But, thing is, we don't care." James announced, much to his surprise.

"You… you don't?" Remus stuttered, astounded.

"Nope!" Cried Peter, an odd look of determination on his face. It wasn't common to see.

"In fact, we want to help you feel a bit better about the whole thing." Sirius said.

"We're going to become Animagi!" James grinned, as though this was some great idea.

"I'm not sure that'll make a difference-"

"Sure it will, mate! We researched it! Or rather, James and Peter did. I couldn't be caught dead in a library, and I'm not going to stick my nose in some dusty old books!" Sirius said, first in a proud tone, then an indignant one.

Remus laughed despite the situation. "Alright, tell me what you found."

"Well, werewolves don't attack animals. So if we're Animagi, you won't hurt us. We can be there for you when you transform. And I'm sure we can figure out to do it, it'll just be a little while. We'll be unregistered too, so nobody asks any questions." James said, waving a book titled _A Guide to Becoming an Animagi. _"There's about sixty steps, but we reckon we can figure it out, mate. So what d'you say, Remus?"

"It's illegal…" Remus said, glancing at the book's cover, depicting two very pleased dogs. The picture moved so every few seconds the dogs would turn into very pleased looking wizards. "And dangerous… you'd have to be quite stupid to try it…"

"Aww come on, Remus, that isn't fair!" Squeaked Peter.

Remus sighed at the very expectant looks on his friends, the ones he was so glad to still have, and sighed. "Oh alright."

The three boys cheered and instantly began making plans for the first step. Remus couldn't help but feel very lucky in that moment. He had friends who didn't care about his condition and they were willing to break laws to make him feel better, for simple moral support. He was at Hogwarts, a place he never thought he'd be able to go, with his three non-prejudiced friends.

All was well at the moment.

**Note: I hope you enjoyed. There's no Tonks in this one, but I think it's good all the same. I'm sorry I haven't posted in over a week, but Hogwarts (I wish.) homework keeps me rather busy. Please review, I need the constructive criticism to improve! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
